Shaddam IV
Shaddam Corrino IV is a fictional character in the ''Dune'' universe created by Frank Herbert. He is Padishah Emperor of the known universe in Herbert's 1965 novel Dune. Shaddam's accession to the throne is chronicled in the Prelude to Dune prequel trilogy (1999-2001) by Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson. Born in year 10,134 A.G. (After Guild), Shaddam is the son of Elrood IX and the 81st member of House Corrino to occupy the Golden Lion Throne. Shaddam's birthdate is "revised" to 10,119 A.G. in the Prelude to Dune series (1999-2001) with the note that "In the appendix to Dune, there were typographical errors in respect to the birthdates of Shaddam Corrino IV and Count Hasimir Fenring, as evidenced by conflicting ages shown in the text of the novel." Shaddam's closest friend is the assassin Count Hasimir Fenring, a cousin and childhood companion. Shaddam has five daughters — the Princesses Irulan, Chalice, Wensicia, Josifa, and Rugi — and no legal sons. His wife Anirul, a Bene Gesserit of Hidden Rank, died in 10,176 A.G. Shaddam is described as "red-haired" by his daughter Irulan via epigraph in Dune, and noted to be 72 years old yet looking no older than 35. He is portrayed by José Ferrer in the 1984 David Lynch film adaptation Dune, and by Giancarlo Giannini in the 2000 ''Dune'' miniseries. In the 1984 film, Shaddam is said to be over 200 years old, as the Guild representatives remind him of the importance of the spice melange, which extends life. ''Dune'' During the events of the original novel Dune, Shaddam grants Duke Leto Atreides temporary control of the harsh desert planet Arrakis, the only known source of the all-important spice. Though outwardly this seems like an opportunity for great wealth and power for House Atreides, Leto recognizes it as a trap; Shaddam has become threatened by Leto's rising power, and somehow intends to diminish or destroy him. Avoiding an overt attack, Shaddam instead uses the centuries-old feud between House Atreides and House Harkonnen to disguise his assault, enlisting the brilliant and power-hungry Baron Vladimir Harkonnen in his plan to trap and eliminate the Atreides. Shaddam's own power is secured by his fierce and seemingly unstoppable Sardaukar army; the Baron's ambush on Leto and his forces is bolstered by Sardaukar troops disguised as Harkonnens, and the Atreides are crushed. Leto is killed, but his Bene Gesserit concubine Lady Jessica and son Paul Atreides escape into the desert. They find sanctuary with a tribe of the planet's native Fremen. Paul rises to power among the Fremen, whom he finds to be fierce fighters whose skills and numbers are underestimated by the Harkonnens. As the Fremen guerrilla "Muad'Dib," Paul soon manages to lead the Fremen in a widespread challenge to the Harkonnens' control of Arrakis. With the spice trade threatened, Shaddam arrives on Arrakis with his court and an escort of Sardaukar, intending to quickly end the disruption. However the Fremen, enhanced by Paul's training in the Bene Gesserit weirding way, attack and manage to handily defeat the attendant Sardaukar forces. Making clear his ability and willingness to completely destroy all spice production should his terms not be met, Paul demands that Shaddam step down from the Imperial throne and install Paul in his place, with Irulan as Paul's consort. Shaddam has no choice but to concede, as an end to the spice supply would cripple the entire universe. In 10,196 Shaddam is effectively exiled to his ancestral planet of Salusa Secundus, now a wasteland, prison planet, and training ground for the Sardaukar. According to Appendix IV: The Almanak en-Ashraf (Selected Excerpts of the Noble Houses) in Dune, Shaddam IV dies in 10,202 A.G. after 68 years of life. ''Prelude to Dune'' In the Prelude to Dune prequel trilogy (1999-2001), Shaddam is eager to succeed his father Elrood as Padishah Emperor, but despite his advanced age Elrood shows no signs of ill health. Shaddam finally tasks his longtime friend and minion Fenring to administer Elrood with an undetectable, slow-acting poison. Elrood finally dies in 10,156 A.G.; Shaddam had previously been complicit in the murder of his elder brother, the Crown Prince Fafnir, and had secretly administered contraceptives to his own mother, Habla, so she could not conceive another son to rival him. Shaddam secures his throne by paying the Spacing Guild with a supply of the spice and by arranging his own marriage to a Bene Gesserit. This union with the Lady Anirul Sadow-Tonkin results in five daughters, but no sons. Computer games ]] As the 1984 film inspired many of the visual elements of several of the [[Dune computer and video games|''Dune video games]], the appearance and costuming of Emperor Frederick Corrino IV from the games Dune II and Dune 2000 strongly resembles the José Ferrer representation from Lynch's Dune. In the storyline, the Emperor puts the three Great Houses of the Landsraad — the Atreides, the Harkonnens and the Ordos — in a war for the supremacy of Arrakis. In the end, the Emperor is murdered by the Bene Gesserit Sister Lady Elara. In a bid for the Sardaukar's support in the War of Assassins during the period of Emperor: Battle for Dune, the Ordos create a ghola of the now-deceased Frederick Corrino IV using genetic samples smuggled directly from the Imperial Capital, Kaitain. Through mass propaganda, they intend to convince the Imperium that the Emperor had escaped; once Ordos controls Dune, everything will be as it was before the War began, with the Ordos Executrix as the true leaders behind the puppet Emperor, an Illuminati per se. (In a minor continuity error, the Ordos mentat explicitly refers to the Emperor as Shaddam IV—not Frederick—during the ending movie for that campaign.) References External links * Category:Dune characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1965 Category:Galactic emperors Category:Fictional emperors and empresses